kagome's life!
by kagome250
Summary: Being redone!


KAGOME'S LIFE!

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BLEACH OR BURST ANGEL

DO NOT CARE ABOUT CAPITAL AND LOWER CASE SPELLING

SET BEFORE THE BETRAYAL OF AIZEN

chapter 1

[1st division captains meeting]

kagome was sitting on yama-jii's shoulders she was in child form. (in adult form she wears a soul reaper uniform modified to look like jo's from burst angel, she has silver hair and red eyes and her hair is exactly like jo's also her skin is tanned a little and she wears a yellow scarf and she has 2 zanpakto and both strapped to her back so it's convieniant for both her kid and adult form. she wears 2 purple anklets, 2 purple bracelets, and a purple collar to supress her spiritual pressure. if you put the entire gotei 13 including aizen, tousen, gin, the viazards, espada, ichigo, kiske, yuroichi, and even kenpachi then you have 1/10 of her spiritual pressure but since it's being supressed and the rest she hides away herself then people can only feal a small amount coming off her and also kagome's breast are larger then rangiku's)

"um comander who's the kid" asked aizen

"this is kagome she is a soul reaper but she is not to be in any squad she will just wander through them and not have those responsibilities but since she is a soul reaper she will have some" yama-jii explained

"hello nice to meet you" kagome said as she got off the old man and bowed to them

"very nice now can you all introduce yourselfs in order" yama-jii ordered

"soi-fon captain of squad 2"

"gin ichimaru captain of squad 3"

"retsu unohanna captain of squad 4"

"aizen sosuke captain of squad 5"

"byakuya kuchiki captain of squad 6"

"sajin komumura captain of squad 7"

"shunsui kyoraku captain of squad 8"

"kaname tousen captain of squad 9"

"toshiro hitsugaya captain of squad 10"

"squad 11 captain kenpachi zaraki"

"squad 12 captain mayuri kurotsuchi"

"jushiro ukitake capain of squad 13"

"nice to meet you" all the captains exapt for squads 1, 11, and 12 said and kagome jumped up and sat on komumura's shoulders suprising everyone

"what are you doing" asked komumura

"your warm" kagome said and leaned her head on his head and fell asleep

"why is a kid in this meeting again" asked soi-fon

"she will be here for every meeting" yama-jii said and that suprised eveyone. all of a sudden an intruder alarm came on suprising everyone and waking up kagome

"that spiritual pressure" kagome mumbled in realization "old man i'm gonna go greet the guest it seem one of my friends from the world of the living has come to visit" kagome said and jumped off komumura and started to walk away

"kagome remember don't fight anyone" yama-jii told her

"sure i'm only going to greet them" kagome said "and i'll be sure to keep them from coming in the seireitei and no fighting needed but can someone come with me i might get lost" kagome told yama-jii

"gin you acompany her"yama-jii ordered

"right away sir" gin said and walked after kagome and the moment he stepped foot out the doors kagome dropped on his shoulders from the roof

"lets go" kagome said and he shunpoed with her on his shoulders "hey gin open your eyes" kagome told him so he did and she saw there light shade of blue and kagome had a light blush that was not very visable "you know out of eveyone in the captains meeting your the one with the purest aura while that guy um aizen yeah aizen has the most defield aura" kagome muttered to him and gin thought about what she said and wondered what she meant by aura

[gate]

kagome and gin got there right before the gate keeper opened the gate and when the keeper opened it he was scared to see them. kagome got down and walked towards him

"are you the keeper of this gate" asked kagome to jidanbo

"yes"he replied sweating like crazy

"then why are you opening the gate to intruders" asked gin and he went and picked up kagome and put her back on his shoulders then took out his zanpakto "shoot to kill shinso" he chanted

[later when everyone learns the betrayal of aizen]

everyone appeared on the hill. kagome saw that gin was on aizens side she was enraged the person with the purest aura working with someone of such and evil one. kagome was enraged and she grit her teeth "you make me sick" kagome said and everyone looked at her. kagome was enveloped by a blue smoke and when it subsided it showed the real kagome the kagome that was 18 some thought she dressed wierd (remember she wears her uniform modified so it was like jo's from burst angel) and both her zanpakto where strapped to her back

"kagome higurashi here are your orders kill aizen sosuke" yama-jii yelled the order

"don't gotta tell me i was going to do it anyway" kagome replied and she started running toward aizen

"did you say kagome higurashi as in the shikon miko the one who time traveled and ended up the governments toy and they made her a human weapon with some other girls" asked aizen who smirked and kagome stopped running and her eyes widened

"where did you learn that from" asked kagome suprising everyone exept yama and aizen that aizen was telling the truth. kagome dissapeared then reapeared in front of aizen with the look to kill "i asked you where you learned that information" kagome repeated and punched him back several feat

"i learned it in the library where else" he replied and he got up and dusted himself off

"alright i got my answer now its time to die" kagome said and took out her light blue zanpakto the one on her right shoulder " fight fukusu no buki" kagome chanted "guns" kagome wispered and the zanpakto turned into 2 twin guns (look exactly like the ones jo has) "aizen you just entered a whole new world WELCOME TO HELL" kagome screamed and her face was fearce and she shot at him straight in the cheast but he was not able to completely avoid it and it went threw his shoulder

"what how did she harm me" aizen wondered out loud and kagome jumped up and shot again and he tried to dodge again but the bullet went threw his other shoulder and thats how it went for the next couple of minutes "it's time to go" aizen said and he, tousen, and gin were enveloped in the nagashion and menos came out

"tch" kagome said and ran straight for the weapon known as negashion even though people kept yelling for her to stop "here goes nothing" kagome ran straight through it but the sheer power of it made her go weak "comander permission to release" kagome yelled

"granted" yama-jii shouted back and kagome took off the bracelet on her left wrist and her spiritual pressure exploded and kagome pointed her guns towards aizen as he was lifted up off the ground

"die aizen" kagome yelled and shot at him several times delivering multiple seriouos wounds but not enough to kill him and she put on her bracelet and deactivated her zanpakto and sheathed it on her back "damn i should have killed him as soon as i got ordered to" kagome muttered to herself then turned back into her child form and jumped on yuroichi "long time no see yuroichi" kagome said grinning like an idiot

"hey kid you know kiske and the vizards miss you" yuroichi told kagome

"oh well they'll live" kagome told her and leaned against yuroichi's head and went to sleep

"why does she sleep so much" asked shunsui

"i don't know" replied yurochi then she felt something wet on her head and looked to see kagome crying in her sleep "even after this 1 year she still has those nightmares" yuroichi said as she picked up kagome and held her in her arms

"what nightmares" asked jushiro

"of her past" replied yuroichi

"aizen did say something that shook her earlier he said she was the shikon miko i guess i'll look it up in the spirit library" jushiro said to himself and left

[2 years after the war with aizen and ichigo gets his powers back]

kagome was on kensei's shoulders "i'm bored kensei" kagome told him

"i don't care let me work" he said and kagome started pulling his hair "stop stop that hurts go bother someone else" kensei took her and threw her and she went as far as flying threw the 10 division office window and thrown onto toshiro

"hi toshiro" kagome said and turned into her adult form and sat on his couch and fell asleep

[2 hours later]

kagome woke up to someone poking her cheek and kagome woke up to see hirori (hiyori became squad 5 lieutenant after the war with aizen and after momo died afer getting stabbed by toshiro and she is toshiro's girlfriend) "what do ya want" kagome asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"i was wondering why your sleeping in here" hiyori said

"kensei threw me threw the window and i ended up here on the couch so i decided to sleep why else" asked kagome as she got up and left.

[kuchiki mansion]

kagome beat up all the guards in her way "kagome what are you doing" asked rukia as she saw all the beaten guards

"they didn't let me in so i forced my way threw plus the garden here is great for naps" kagome explained and started for the guardens

"no you can't nii-sama, captain comander, captain ukitake, and captain unohanna are having tea" rukia said but kagome just shrugged her off and continued

[garden]

"hey" kagome greeted as she walked under a sakura tree and layed down

"hey" they greeted back and let her sleep and continued having tea

"stop" kagome muttered in her sleep and they look over to see her face scrunched up and tears coming from her eye "no please no more expiriments" kagome mumbled some more and turned on her side

"expiriments" jushiro asked then looked at yama-jii

"as you know the shikon miko was a time traveler from this time so when the government learned of this turned her into a human weapon that is only suposed to stop when destroted exept there was one flaw kagome had great mental strenght so she has gained all her mental abilities back and her physical ones were enhanced because of the expiriments" yama-jii told them and they felt and looked kinda sorry for her

"i don't want or need your pity so get over it" came kagome's voice startaling them and the looked to see kagome standing up and leaving

"she hates it when people pity her about things" yama-jii sighed

[2 days later emergency captain and lieutenants meeting]

"kagome higurashi has gone missing and her room was trashed and a note was found it said dear soul repers i have got kagome higurashi and if you want her come to hueco mundo to lasnoches and get her if you can don't worry shes still alive but just by a hair so you should hurry before you run out of time this is revenge for aizen sighned new espada" yama-jii read the note "ok i am asigning a rescue squad who would like to volunteer" yama-jii asked

soi-fon, rose, retsu, shinji, hiyori, byakuya, renji, shunsui, nanao, toshiro, rangiku, kenpachi, yachiru, jushiro, and rukia all raised there hands "ok then you may go but instead of unohanna, isane will go incase of emergency here" yama-jii said and everyone got ready for the trip

[hueco mundo las noches]

"we're in now lets find kagome" said hiyori then footsteps came closer and closer till the door on the right opened. and out came kagome and another girl with brown hair and eyes. she wore the regular uniform aizen had for the espada and also she was flat cheasted

"welcome to las noches" kagome greeted with a bow everyone was shocked she was doing that willingly with how much she hated hollows then when she lifted her head they saw around the red of her eyes was blue and that her eyes seemed to look unconsious "i am kagome higurashi"

"kagome attack them" the girl said

"yes sango-sama" kagome said and kicked off and started hand to hand combat with the first person in her range which was shinji but as she fought him tears leaked out her eyes but she seemed to not notice and continued fighting

"what did you do to kagome" yelled hirori as she hit sango with her shoe and when she did kagome stopped and turned towards hiyori

"you are a threat all threats must be eliminated" kagome said and started glowing black "you must be eliminated" kagome said and attacked hiyori with the intent to kill then her tears started to turn into blood she was crying blood "stop run away" the wisper cam from kagome's mouth "stop" it became louder then 9 other people walked into the room ( 3. shippo 4. shiyori )

"kagome are you disobeying us" asked inuyasha as he laughed when he laughed kagome's eyes widened

"stop no i wont hurt my friends" kagome said as her eyes went back to normal

"kagome are you really going to hurt us you can't we are your friend also your family please kagome don't leave us again" shippo pleaded and kagome shadowed her eyes with her bangs

"my friends" kagome said and lifted her her "they are my friends" kagome pointed to the soul reapers shocking the espada

"what are you talking about no they're not we are kagome"sango pleaded

"don't lie to me if your my friends then how did i die" asked kagome

"how should we know" asked miroku

"wrong you think i didn't sense you before you killed me" yelled kagome and the soul reapers eyes widened and kagome killed sango, kikyo, kagura, and ayame with one swift movement landing behind the 4 dead people "4 down" kagome dodged a punch from sesshomaru and kick her foot through her back and heart killing him then kicked inuyasha and kouga braking their skull killing them leaving miroku, shippo, and shiyori "see me getting bloody every fight i have is the reason i modify my clothing to look like what i wore when i was alive so i don't gotta clean a bunch of clothes" kagome muttered to herself then punched shippo and miroku ending up with her hands threw there skull "one more left" kagome said and walked up to shiyori and cut off her head with her hand in one swift movement "i'm done can we go home now" asked kagome and they all walked to the garganta leading to the seireitei everyone even kenpachi and yachiru where a little shaken up by kagome killing all the espada,

[seireitei]

the moment they stepped out the garganta they saw everyone waiting for them. kagome kept her eyes shaded and walked the opposite direction of everyone.

"whats wrong with her" asked ikkaku

"cueball you were not there count yourself lucky" yachiru says as she throws up and kenny sits down head in his hand

"what happened" asked yumichika

"kagome who knew she could kill so grewsomly" soi-fon says as she and everyone that had gone exept the vizards threw up

"was it really that bad" asked ikkaku

"ikkaku yumichika have you ever seen a soul reaper cut off someone or somethings head with there bare hand" asked kenpachi

"no" they replied

"well kagome did that to a few of them and the other ways were worse" rangiku said

"don't blame kagome have you ever wondered why she distances away from people" asked kensei

"why" asked toshiro

"it's because of how she kills she is also a vizard but she has the most control over her hollow and when she was alive she was turned into a human weapon so that was how she killed but she refused to but when she got the hollow inside her that hollow influences her to kill like that so it's her and hagome her hollows instinct on how to kill" explained hiyaori and eveyone looked down

"now i see why she's always alone" said rangiku

"i want to show kagome she's not alone but she wont allow anyone close to her because after turning into a weapon her friends killed her turning her into a vizard and trying to make herself kill differently i wish she would let me help" hiyori said as tears streamed down her face and toshiro hugged her closely

[with kagome]

kagome walked into a forest and sat on a tree thinking about the past not noticing jushiro and shunsui behind her

"kagome kagome, kago no naka tori wa

itsu itsu deyaru? yoake no ban ni

tsuru to kame ga subetta.

ushiro no shoumen daare?" kagome sang tears streamed down her face and she grit her teeth

"you sing beautifully" came shunsui's voice that scared kagome and she fell off the tree and into shunsui's arms

kagome quickly got out of his arms and looked at him and jushiro "what do you want" kagome spat and before she knew it she was enveloped in a group hug with the 2

"kagome you don't have to go through things alone talk to someone people will listein" says shunsui. kagome had tears streaming down her eyes and she cried against shunsui all you could hear in that area of the forest was kagome's sobbing. after a little while she fell asleep against him so shunsui carried her to her house

[kagome's room]

when he set kagome on the bed he realized she had his pink komono in a tight grip so he took it off and layed it on top of her and left with a smile on both their faces.

[next day kagome's room]

kagome opened her eyes to a sweet scent pressed against her nose to see shunsui's komono and her eyes widened in realization of him bringing her here and covering her with it and she smiled and got ready for the day and since her uniform was modified she didn't really have a place to put the komono so she put it in her shirt to return to him later.

[8th division office]

shunsui was relaxing when a knock came to the door "come in" he called and kagome stepped through the room "hi kagome-chan" he greeted and watched as kagome pulled his komono out of her shirt in interest and handed it to him "oh you put it in your shirt while when you don't like bra's oh i feel the love" he said and kagome blushed

"pervert" kagome yelledd and quickly left blush still on her face

[captains meeting]

everyone was in there respective position with kagome relaxing on the window sill with her eyes closed.

"hollows mostly menos of all levels seem to appear to be poping up out of no where these days and i will be assigning a group to protect karakura town"yama-jii stated

"the people who are being sent is shunsui kyorako, toshiro hitsugaya, rangiku matsumoto, ikkaku madarame, yumichika ayesagawa, renji abarai, rukia kuchiki, and kagome higurashi" yama-jii's said

"um yama-jii kagome's asleep" shunsui pointed out and everyone looked to see kagome asleep and they sweatdropped "why does she sleep so much" he asked

"thats how she is i guess" said yama-jii "KAGOME" his voice boomed and woke kagome making her fall out the window scaring everyone especially when they felt the ground shake and felt a big crater become created

"ouch" kagome's voice came from outside "next time old man be old and be quiet i could have died" kagome yelled as she came through the front doors with a bunch of swords sticking out of her and she is covered in blood pissed "next time you chose to shout while i'm asleep make sure there are not a bunch of real swords at the bottom of my fall i almost died damnit" kagome yelled "no what did you want and it better be the hell important" kagome's eyes narrowed

"you are going on a mission" yama stated simply and a tick mark appeared on her head then when she was about to snap shunsui held her back and jushiro tried to calm her as she tried to get to yama and beat him up rambling about killing him and everyone who aloud him to yell especially the people holding her back

[1 hour later]

the still pissed kagome and other people are at the senkaimon ready for departure "is everyone here good lets get a move on" kagome yelled entering "i have the worst luck first i get woken just for a stupid mission then i learn i have to go to karakura why does the world hate me so much" kagome wondered out loud running through the gate with the others

"does she seem in an even worse mood or is it just me"yumichika asked ikkaku

"she got worse" ikkaku told him

"what are you 2 wispering about over there" kagome asked keeping face forward scaring them

"nothing kagome" they replied together

they saw the exit and juped through

[karakura]

they all jumped out to come face to face with kiske, yuroichi, tessai, jinta, ururu, ichigo, orihime, chad, uryu, tatski, keigo, mizuhito, and chizuru. kiske walked up to kagome but before he could say anything kagome punched him unconcious "that will keep him out of my hair for a little atleast" kagome muttered and walked away

"kagome-chan it's not nice to hit people ya know"shunsui said in a playful manor which kagome shot a glare at him

"you want to end up on the ground as well" kagome asked him as she cracked her knuckles

"your no fun" shunsui flashstepped away

[urahara shop]

kagome had taken a bath and put on a large shirt then went on the balcany and looked up to see millions of stars "stars such useless things" kagome spoke to herself

"now why do you say that" came kiske's voice

"why would i think a star would have use" asked kagome

"they grant wishes" kiske replied

"well not mine" kagome kicked kiske out with a sigh and went to bed 


End file.
